I'm Down
by paulsbuttisawesome
Summary: His superficial life gives a major twist when he sees her. The most beautiful (yet kind of strange) woman he's ever seen. Destiny, or maybe just themselves, makes them spend a while together. What does this time mean to them? How will it affect their lives? How will they affect each others lives? Poor summary but interesting story! Beatles fanfic. Not ATU.


She was sitting there, with lost eyes, starring at the window. Embracing her knees, she took her thumb to her mouth and bitted the tip of it, sign of her concentration. Her head rested on the window of the train. Her black hair matched her tanned skin. Her fractions were strange; not the typical pretty girl. No. This one was complex, like a piece of art: the more you stared, the more you found things in it. It was enough to leave me astonished.

I don't want to say that I believe in "love at first sight". This wasn't love. It was more like... fascination. It was like I had discovered a new kind of woman, a new kind of human. Such particular beauty was never sighted, at least my friends didn't notice her. They just went by her and sat in the seats in front of her.

She didn't catch me starring, but she did look at us four for a second, until Lennon looked at her, she went back to her window stare. As I had already said, no one made any comments about her. I kept watching. Every move she made seemed like magic.

The lads and I started playing poker, you know, to kill some time. After the first few rounds, we were all complaining about John watching our cards, and therefore, cheating. "Alright then, you're all a bunch of girls" He switched seats and sat next to my observation target.

"Do you mind me sitting here, love?" -he said, obviously trying to uncomfort her,

"N-no, not at all" -she replied.

"Thanks, sweetheart"-she gave him a smile of reply.

Ringo sat next to John and we kept playing.

I could see her laugh very discretly of some of the comments made during our game, until she snorted a big "ha" from one of the comments John made. Of course, Lennon would not let the opportunity of being an asshole go by, so he attacked her asking "what was so fucking funny". She opened her eyes very wide and replied the comment he had made a few moments ago.

"Oh that!", Lennon started laughing uncontrolably and the girl just looked away and lifted her eyebrows. Everytime Lennon made a comment, he would ask her if she thouhgt it was funny. He didn't get any replies, the girl was trying to keep it together. Abouth the seventh time of his annoying questions, the girl snapped and looked him in the eye with hate.  
>- Oh, you are very funny... It's just that I've been told not to laugh at mentally challenged people, sorry.<p>

All of us, except John, bursted in laughter.

"Whatever, you're ugly as a rat.  
>"I'd rather be "ugly as a rat" than a prick who wants to make himself feel better and look cool by harrasing a girl he just met. Besides, I can tell that you are extremely insecure, and you just want to make everyone feel the same way you do."<br>"Well, I..."  
>"Shut up, John, it seems like you lost this time." - Announced George, making us laugh a bit.<p>

The girl smiled, but it faded away quickly. She grabbed a book form her purse and started reading it. It was about politics, so John felt curious to know about it.

"What are you reading there?"  
>"'The Comunist Manifesto', by Karl Marx." -she didn't even look at him.<br>"Wow, little girl's a comunist?" -he asked, challenging.  
>"That's non of you bussines, fucker."-she pulled the book away and rolled her eyes to meet his.<br>"So she's a rebel too! I myself I'm sort of a rebel."  
>"Good for you, please stop talking to me."-she went back to her book.<br>"That's very interesting... what you're reading." - I added, uncomfortably. The girl looked up and smiled to me, a bit embarassed.

That was the end of our conversasion with that mysterious beautiful person. She continued to read her book for the rest of the journey. When we got to our stop, she standed up as well. We all got down from the train and walked towards the exit of the station. The girl was struggling with her luggage, so I went to help her.

"Need some help?" -I asked  
>"That would be great, thank you very much." - She replied to me with a smile.<br>"Oi, guys! Wait for me!" -My three band mates stopped and looked back. John cracked a laugh.

I picked up a suitcase and started walking along with her.

"Listen... I'm sorry about my friend... he can be a little..."  
>"A little?" - She asked with disbelief<br>"Well... a big, jerk."

We both laughed as we catched up with the boys. We all were walking towards the exit of the station, I was carrying her suitcase in silence. She was looking down as she made her way. God, she was gorgeous.  
>"So what hotel are you staying?" -Asked Ringo, trying to break the ice. Ringo was new to the band, we had met him already, but it was only a few months ago that he joined us, he had adapted very good and it felt like he had been with us all along.<br>"I'm staying at the Chelsea Hotel..."  
>"Oh! So are we! What a coincidence." -Said George, amused.<p>

She laughed a bit.

"Our manager is driving us there... Would you like to join us?"

"Oh... -she hesitated- I guess, if it's not too much bother."  
>"No, not at all."<br>"Well, thank you, um..."  
>"George. My name's Geroge. And that's Ringo, John and Paul."<br>"Oh pleased to meet you all. Even you John, hi." -John chuckled and extended his hand to shake hers.  
>"Truce?" -she asked.<br>"Truce".-he replied with a cocky smile.  
>We divised Brian waiting for us with a black car, we ran towards him.<br>"Oi! Eppy!" -yelled someone, couldn't distinguish who.  
>"Oh, 'ello boys! And..."<br>"Oh! She's... umm... what's your name?" -asked Ringo, looking at her.

She smiled peacefully and looked up to me.

"I'm Lola."


End file.
